Gemini Syndrome
by Eline-chan
Summary: As Haylee ventures into the arena where Starish is singing she encounters Satsuki. She failed to help her brother with the condition and is determined to do it right this time, she'll help Natsuki. But she finds that she'll do much more than help him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walked through the forest I heard a pleasant sound and it drew me to the edge of the area. The forest was on a hill so it was perfect for looking at the surroundings. I saw an unfinished structure at the bottom of the hill, it looked a bit like an arena. Curious, I made my way down and into the arena. To my surprise there were no workers, just six boys on the stage. They were laughing and singing to their heart's content. I moved to the side and silently got closer to the stage, seeing how pretty all of the boys were.  
'Take a short break guys!' A man with a clipboard in his hands said as he threw his arm up. The guys nodded and walked off the stage. Only one of them had noticed me, a blonde haired guy with glasses exited the stage on my side and walked up to me.  
'The show won't start until tonight.' He said with a smile as he stood in front of me.  
'I saw this from the top of the hill. I just came to look I'm Haylee.'  
'You're not a fan?' He seemed a bit surprised.  
'I don't even know the name of your band. Sorry. But I did really like the song just now.'  
'Thanks. I'm-.' He broke off and sneezed so hard that his glasses flew off. I caught them and laughed.  
'Bless you. Here are your glasses.'  
'I don't like it when people are in places they're not allowed to be in.'  
'You want me to leave?' It was reasonable, I wasn't allowed to be here after all.  
'Too late for that now.' I recognised the sudden change of character and voice and panicked for a second. Violence was very common in these cases. He threw his fist against the wall, leaving a a big dent on the steel and looked me up and down.  
'I don't usually hurt girls.'  
'So, what's your name?' I asked, trying to sound as calm and casual as possible. He laughed and shook his head.  
'I'm not answering that.' Next thing I saw was a fist flying with my face as its destination. I ducked, punched him in the stomach with all my might and watched as he staggered backwards.  
'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-.'  
'Save it! Save your explanation for the surgeon.' I'd been threatened before so it didn't come as much of a surprise but the last time was several years back.  
'Look, I don't want to fight.' He slowly walked up to me while I slowly walked backwards, feeling the wall blocking my way at one point. Then I got an idea. It was a relatively big risk but I was prepared to take it. I held his glasses in my left hand and took a deep breath. I leaped forward, reaching for his eyes with my left hand and blocking a punch with my right hand. Something in my wrist creaked loudly and I had to hold back a scream. To my relief my plan had worked and his glasses were on his nose again. I fell to my knees and held my wrist as I pushed back the tears.  
'What happened? Are you alright?' The blonde guy knelt down and looked at me with a worried expression on his face.  
'Nothing, an old sports injury started hurting again.' I said as I swallowed and smiled at him. His group members rushed in and surrounded me.  
'Natsuki, what happened?' They asked.  
'Just a sports injury, don't worry about it.' I said before he could answer. I stood up and took a deep breath. A short guy with shades of pink in his hair nodded at some bigger guys. The big guys smiled, grabbed Natsuki's arms and dragged him along. The other guys followed after them except for the short one.  
'Did his glasses come off?' He asked.  
'Yeah, I figured it out and managed to get them back on.' He seemed surprised.  
'You know what he has?'  
'It's DID, right?'  
'How do you know?'  
'My brother had it too, I took care of him.'  
'Your parents?'  
'They didn't know how to handle it so they stopped trying. The task then fell to me. It's pretty rare so I was surprised that someone here had it too.'  
'You took care of him? That means you know a lot about it.' He said it a little freely but I nodded anyway.  
'I've spent about five years researching it.'  
'Would you come with us to help him?' That came as a surprise, I'd never expected him to go that far.  
'I don't know if-.'  
'Please! I don't know anything about it and I really want to help him. We'll take care of a place to live, food and money.' My current circumstances were less than favorable but still it seemed fishy, these people didn't even know me.  
'Isn't this a bit hasty? I mean, neither of us knows anything about the other. Why not hire a specialist? Someone with a medical degree.'  
'I think he likes you. He would've put anyone else into the hospital.'  
'If I didn't have any experience in self defense I'd be there now.'  
'If you agree then I won't have you arrested.'  
'Arrested? On what grounds?'  
'Trespassing and maybe even breaking in.' He smiled evilly.  
'I never said that I wouldn't do it, just that I wondered why you'd choose me.' I smiled back and nodded.  
'I'll go along and I'll see what I can do.' He sighed relieved.  
'I'm Syo. What's your name?' He said as he gestured me to follow him.  
'Haylee.'

He led me backstage and into a room where all the guys from the band were, there was also a girl of about the same age.  
'Guys, this is Haylee. She'll be living with us for a while.'  
'Why?' A red haired guy asked.  
'Because she's going to be our shrink. You can go to her if you've got issues.' He said it so smoothly that I wondered if he lied more often. I didn't really see myself as a shrink and I'd never planned on becoming one either but it had to do for the moment.  
'Aren't you a bit young to be a shrink?' A tall, serious looking guy said.  
'Yes but I have quite a bit of experience and I'll do it for free.' This time even Syo seemed surprised.  
'How's your wrist?' Natsuki asked as he came closer and grabbed it. I yelped and shrank back.  
'Sorry.' He said as he rolled up the sleeve, exposing a swollen, blueish coloured piece of skin.  
'That doesn't look like an old sports injury.' He said accusingly.  
'I know, sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone.'  
'I'll go get you something to make the swelling go down.' With that he walked out.  
'I'm Haylee by the way.' I said in the hopes of preventing an awkward silence.  
'Masato.' A skinny guy said, his hair was cut unevenly.  
'Tokiya.' The tall, serious looking guy said.  
'Ren.' A long haired guy said.  
'Otoya.' The red haired guy said.  
'Haruka.' The girl said as she smiled.  
'And you already know my name.' Syo said.  
'Nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to working with you.' Natsuki walked back in with a wet washcloth in his hands. With a smile he carefully laid it over my wrist.  
'Sorry.' He said.  
'What for?'  
'I feel somewhat responsible for it.'  
'Practise once more! Break's over!' The clipboard guy said as he walked past.  
'Good luck guys.' Haruka said as everyone walked out, Natsuki followed hesitantly.  
'May I ask you how this came to be?' She asked as she sat down and gestured at the other seat. I sat down and looked more closely at her. Her eyes were a star-like yellow and as bright as one too.

I explained how I got here and how I became the shrink of the group.  
'I'm glad you didn't get hurt badly. He once punched a tree and it keeled right over.' She smiled and stood up, walking out of the room and to the side of the stage. I quickly followed and stood beside her, listening to the beautiful harmony.  
'So what's the name of the band actually?' I asked as they started the second song.  
'We're Starish.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the concert, at which I'd been treated as a VIP they started packing up their stuff.  
'Could you wait for me? I'd like to pick up some stuff at my place.' I tried to sound as humble as possible.  
'Of course. Where do you live?' Haruka asked.  
'Just up the hill. I won't be long.'  
'We'll come along.' Syo said.  
'It'll be more fun if we go together.' Natsuki agreed.  
'Okay but the house is quite a mess.'  
'Don't worry. We've all seen messy rooms before.' Syo grinned.  
'Speak for yourself. My room is always clean.' Tokiya said proudly.  
'Let's not argue, if we go now we'll be back before it's completely dark.' Haruka said as she took my arm and pulled me along outside, the others followed quickly. Up and down the hill had been a regular thing for me but for everyone else it was something they hadn't done many times before. I had to stop twice to let them rest. It was dark when we finally arrived at the top but I knew exactly what way to go.  
'How long have you lived here?' Otoya asked after a while.  
'For about half my life. It was mainly for my brother. The doctors had advised our parents to move to a quiet spot, preferably surrounded by nature.' I explained.  
'Was your brother sick?' Natsuki asked somewhat sad.  
'Yeah, a psychological disorder.' I used the vague discription because confronting him with the term might cause problems later on.  
'What about your parents?' I saw the house and sighed.  
'They died two years ago.' I opened the door and walked in. 'I tried my best to keep everything clean but I discovered that it's not easy.' Before I could flick the lights on someone jumped me. I saw it was Natsuki and laughed.  
'What're you doing?' I asked.  
'That's so sad!' He exclaimed.  
'Not really. It's not that bad.' He let me go and looked at me. I flicked the lights on and heard an angry cawing behind me. I turned around and walked into the living room.  
'Sorry, Varis. You were probably worried, weren't you?' The crow cawed again and flapped his wings. The group walked in and stared at the crow.  
'Right. This is Varis.' I said as I gestured at the bird.  
'You have a crow in your house?' Ren asked surprised.  
'He's not mine or anything. He just stops by now and then to check up on me.' I explained. It was true, after my parents' death the crow had ticked on my window for days until I let him in. Since then he'd stopped by occasionally.  
'Well, I just have to pack some clothes and then I'm done here. Make yourselves at home, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry.' I said as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a bag and threw some of my favourite clothes in along with a hairbrush, deoderant and some other handy stuff. I came back down with a full bag over my shoulder and saw everone standing in the exact same place as just now.  
'Okay, I'm ready.' I said. Everyone looked up and nodded. 'Can I ask a favor?'  
'Sure.' Haruka said.  
'Can Varis come? He might be able to help out somehow.' They looked from me to the crow and nodded. I whistled. Varis flew over and sat on my shoulder.  
'Let's go home.' Haruka said.

A big bus took us into the mountains where I saw a big house built against one, it looked very light and spacious. I looked into the bus and saw Natsuki smiling and laughing happily. He didn't seem to be aware of his other state at all which surprised me a little. The bus stopped before the house and we got out. Varis immediately flew up and looked around the area. I followed the group in and listened closely as they explained the layout of the building. Haruka showed me to my room and 'working space' which was right beside it. I unpacked my things and opened the window, looking out and seeing Varis coming my way. I took a few steps back and welcomed him in.  
'It's a real nice place, don't you think?' I said as I walked around the room a few more times. He cawed and nodded.  
'But you have to watch out. Maybe there're bears here...' He cawed a few times as if laughing.  
'Want to go check the working space?' I held out my arm, he flew over and sat on it. He did it carefully so he wouldn't hurt me with his sharp claws. I walked into the working space and saw that it actually looked lot like a psychiatrist's office. There was a chair, a couch, a desk and several paintings on the walls. Varis moved to my shoulder and I put my arm down, he wasn't the lightest after all. I looked out the window and sighed.  
'Haylee.' I turned around and saw Natsuki standing in the doorway.  
'Yes, Natsuki. Could I talk to you for a bit?' I opened the window and let Varis out, closing it again after him.  
'About what?' He asked curiously. I walked closer and stood in front of him.  
'About-. There's a big smudge on your glasses.'  
'Really? Where?'  
'Here, let me.' I took his glasses off and folded the legs in.  
'You're the first one to take them off voluntarily, knowing what would happen.' He said as he straightened his back.  
'Look, I just want to talk for a moment.' I sat down in the chair opposite to the couch and gestured at it, he sat down as well and stared at me.  
'Let's start with your name.' Alters usually had different names from the original.  
'Satsuki.' He answered briefly.  
'Okay, that's it for my questions. You can ask me anything you want.' He seemed surprised for a moment but brushed the expression off and leaned back.  
'Why are you here?'  
'I was asked to help you.'  
'What makes you think I need help?'  
'You get angry a bit too fast. I want to help you manage that.'  
'Not because of the personalities?'  
'That probably won't go away, the only thing I can try to do is make it easier for you to interact with others.'  
'What makes you think you can?'  
'I have experience.'  
'What kind of experience?'  
'My brother used to have the disorder as well. His alter was a hothead who'd get furious over the smallest things. I helped him with it.'  
'Why do you say "used to have". Was he cured?'  
'One day when we were supposed to meet I stopped by a comics store before heading over, to buy him something. When I arrived a little later than scheduled I found him...' I broke off and scraped my throat. 'He hanged himself. He'd left me a note.'  
'What did it say?' He seemed genuinely interested.  
'Dear sis,  
The only future I was able to see was one where I'd be on my own. I figured it'd be better like this. Now you can rest too. Everything you've done for me up until now was all I could possibly wish for. So please don't blame yourself.  
Love,  
James.'  
Tears ran down my cheeks without me realising it. When I did I sniffed and dried them.  
'But that's in the past. No use in thinking of it anymore.' I quickly said.  
'You do blame yourself, don't you?' I stared into his eyes for a minute, seeing how honest he looked.  
'If only I'd been there earlier... then he would've... still been...' I put my hands over my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I took them away and looked straight into Satsuki's eyes again, the only difference was that he was now so close to me that our noses nearly touched. He leaned forward and kissed me for a few seconds, taking the glasses from my hands.  
'It's not your fault and I can assure you that I'd never let him do that.' He grinned and put the glasses back on.  
'Is the smudge gone?' Natsuki asked ignorantly. I flickered my eyes for a moment but the nodded.  
'Yeah, all gone.' I said as I smiled.  
'So what did you want to talk about?'  
'About you.'  
'Me?'  
'Yeah. Tell me something about yourself. We haven't met properly, have we?'  
'You're right. I'm Natsuki Shinomiya and I play the viola.'  
'Viola? That's a bigger version of a violin, right?' He grinned and nodded.  
'Sorry, I'm not very good with instruments and stuff. All I can play is the piano.'  
'That's an instrument too. Who taught you?'  
'My father did. He played a few songs in his spare time and I always listened. Eventually I picked it up from watching him.'  
'That sounds great! Maybe we can play together sometime.' He seemed a bit distracted.  
'Could you wait here for a bit? I have to go get something.' I stood up and smiled at him.  
'Sure, I'll wait here.' He said as he sat down. I walked out and made my way to the living room. As I thought everyone was there, watching tv. They all looked up as I walked in and turned the volume down.  
'I talked to Satsuki.' They all sat up straight and I figured that neither of them had a good experience with him. 'And I think it'd be best if we let him out for a longer period of time, say a few days or a week.'  
'Why?' Syo asked.  
'The personality problem probably won't go away, that's usually a very difficult procedure where we'd have to find out the cause and convince him to leave it behind. I tried it with my brother but he wouldn't tell me no matter what. I can help him with his anger problems and that works best when he can interact with others.' I concluded my report and received all their stares.  
'I think it's a good idea.' Haruka said as she stood up. 'And we don't have any concerts anytime soon either.'  
'Let's begin tomorrow morning.' I nodded, turned and walked back to the working space. Natsuki stood by the open window, staring outside.  
'Sorry for taking so long.' I said as I closed the door behind me.  
'No problem. Don't worry about it.' He sat down on the couch and stared at his feet. 'May I ask you something?'  
'Sure, go ahead.' I sat back in the chair and nodded at him.  
'Why are you here?'  
'Syo asked me some things and I kind of told him my story. Then he wanted me to come along as a shrink, in case any of you would get stressed or depressed because of the pressure.' It wasn't the actual reason but I knew it was a bit for that as well.  
'Without a medical degree?' I raised my shoulders.  
'I noted that as well but he said it didn't matter. Do you think I can't?'  
'No! No not at all. Just wondering, that's all.' He looked back down and let out a deep breath.  
'There's something bothering you, isn't there?' I asked.  
'Well. I've been feeling a bit down lately. Usually I'm pretty cheerful but now it's all dark and sad.'  
'You have a thought on what might be causing it?' He shook his head and looked up, his eyes were a lot more gentle than Satsuki's but also more lonely.  
'It's this feeling where I just miss something. I've been searching around the house but I just can't find it.'  
'You don't know what you're looking for?'  
'I guess so.'  
'I know what it feels like. Just try and make the best of every day and then, one day you'll know what you've been searching for.'  
'Did you find it?' I smiled and shook my head.  
'I didn't but someone I knew did. But I'm sure I'll find it someday, no doubt about it.'  
'How do you know?'  
'I don't. I'm just hoping and that's all we can do.' He stood up and nodded.  
'How's your wrist actually?' He changed the subject.  
'It's okay, just a bit bruised.' I held up my arm and turned my wrist, it didn't hurt as much anymore and it felt a lot suppler as well.  
'Good to hear.' He walked up to me, bent down and kissed my cheek. 'Thanks for the talk.' With that he walked out, the door closed softly behind him. Varis' caw startled me and I jumped up, holding a hand over my heart as I walked over to him.  
'Didn't expect that, or the other one.'  
'Haylee, dinner's ready.' I turned around and saw Haruka in the door opening.  
'Coming.' I nodded at the window and Varis flew off, I closed it and quickly followed her to the dinner table.  
'I think it's a good idea, for Natsuki.' She said on the way.  
'But we musn't bring it up, I don't think that'll be good for him.'  
'Got it.' We turned the corner into the dining room and sat down at the large table. I sat between Haruka and Ren. Otoya and Syo came in with plates on a trolley and set one down before each of us. It looked nothing like food and I honestly wondered if eating it would be good for me.  
'It was their job to prepare dinner tonight, here are the consequences.' Ren said, not even attempting to hide his disgust.  
'It looks good to me.' I lied with a smile as I took a fork in my hand and stabbed one of the things on the plate. I brought it to my mouth, chewed and swallowed. It was disusting. I wasn't picky at all, I usually liked pretty much anything but this didn't even qualify as food.  
'It's delicious.' I said as I tried not to shiver or show the goose bumps on my arms.  
'Really?' Ren asked surprised. I looked at him and nodded.  
'Really.'

After shoving it all down without trying to taste anything I put down my fork and knife and leaned back. Everyone's faces were a bit pale, I guessed mine was too.  
'What if I cook tomorrow? To pay you back for letting me stay here.' I said after I'd regained most of my senses.  
'Can you cook?' Tokiya asked.  
'I had to feed myself somehow on my own. I learned along the way.' They all looked at eachother but then nodded.  
'Anything's better than this.' They agreed. I brought the plates to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.  
'I'll help you.' I looked over my shoulder and saw Natsuki smiling at me.  
'I can hanlde it.'  
'I insist.' He stood beside me, grabbed a towel and started drying the plates I'd just cleaned.  
'You honestly liked the food just now?' He asked.  
'Honestly, no... But I didn't want to hurt their feelings. I could see that they put a lot of work into it.'  
'That's kind of you.'  
'But maybe I shouldn't have eaten all of it.' I put the last plate down and laid a hand over my stomach.  
'Why? Are you feeling sick?' He asked worried.  
'Not sick. My stomach's just a bit upset.'  
'Maybe you should lie down, just in case.' He quickly dried the last plate and put the towel down.  
'I think I'll go to bed early anyway. It's been a hectic day.'  
'I'll walk you to your room.'  
'Thanks.' We walked down the corridor and halted at my room, it seemed that everyone had retreated to the living room to watch tv. I opened the door and walked in, hearing how Natsuki followed me and closed it again behind him.  
'It's bigger than my room.' He said as he looked around.  
'I wouldn't know.' I said as I walked over to Varis, he sat on the leaning of the chair. He cawed welcomingly as I stroked his back.  
'What does the name mean?' Natsuki asked as he stood beside me.  
'Varis?' He nodded. 'It's Finnish for crow.'  
'Why Finnish?'  
'I wanted to name him so I looked up some translations for crow, I came by Varis. He reacted immediately and that's how it became his name.'  
'It has a nice ring to it.' He reached out to the bird but Varis cawed loudly and clawed and pecked at his hand. He quickly pulled it back and retreated a few steps.  
'Varis!' I said angrily. 'Go cool down, now.' He nodded and flew out of the window. I walked over to Natsuki and took his hand, there were cuts and scratches all over it.  
'Sorry, he doesn't take well to strangers. I'll disinfect it.' I opened my bag and took out my first aid kit, it was a standard thing in my bags. I took out a tissue and put some of the stinging liquid on it.  
'This is going to hurt a little. Please bear with me.' He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and put the tissue on, he wanted to pull back but I gripped it tightly.  
'Hold it on for a moment.' I said as I walked back to the kit and took out some bandages. I took the tissue off and wrapped the bandages around his hand.  
'This should do it.' I said as I made a small knot and smiled at him. 'Sorry again, he's not used to having others around and-.'  
'It's alright. I shouldn't have been so straightforward.' I put the kit back in the bag and threw it off the bed, creating some space for me to sit. I let out a deep breath and shivered, the cold night air was seeping in through the window.  
'You cold?' He asked as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him and nodded.  
'But I have to wait for Varis to come back. I don't want him to stay out at night.' He smiled and sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
'You're too kind.' He said.  
'Thanks but I doubt it.'  
'Don't, there's no need to. I can see it.'  
'See that I'm kind?' I asked sceptically.  
'Of course. By the way you act and try to help everyone. Anyone could see that.'  
'Aren't those just layers? Underneath the kindness could be a murderer for all you know.'  
'That's not true. You're not a murderer. And your kindness isn't just a layer, it's who you are.'  
'You seem so sure even though you've only met me this morning.'  
'It feels like I've known you forever. Besides, I'm a good judge of character.' I smiled, stood up and walked over to the window. I whistled and stepped back. Varis flew in and perched on the leaning again. I closed the window and looked at Natsuki. He was observing me with great interest in his eyes, mixed with longing and regret.  
'Something wrong?' I asked as I walked back to him. He shook his head and stood up.  
'I think I'll go watch some tv. Get some rest, okay?'  
'Got it. Thanks, Natsuki.' He smiled back at me and walked out. I dropped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the end I'd fallen asleep without changing into my pyjamas. On top of that I'd slept without the blankets so I was surprised that I'd been able to sleep at all because of the cold. I sat up and groaned at the aching muscles in my back and shoulders. Varis cawed impatiently.  
'Yes yes, coming.' I stood and opened the window, I had just enough time to duck or he would've crashed into me. I stretched out and heard several bones creaking. After a few more groans I combed my hair and walked out.  
'Breakfast...' I whispered with a sheepish smile as I saw the bread and buns on the table.  
'Did you sleep with you clothes on or something?' Syo asked mockingly.  
'As a matter of fact, I did. I fell asleep before I got the chance to change...' I sat down and poured myself a cup of tea. I couldn't stand coffee, partly because it just tasted awful but mainly because caffeïne made me... let's say a bit jumpy.  
'So today it starts.' Ren said as he nodded. I could hear his legs receiving kicks from all around the table.  
'What starts?' Natsuki asked cluelessly. Ren looked around for a bit but then let his eye fall on me.  
'My date with Haylee.' He said as he put an arm around me. I nearly choked on my first sip of tea and looked up at him.  
'You sounded so unhappy about it.' Haruka said.  
'I'm a bit nervous, that's all.' Everyone stared at him with disbelief in their eyes. Even I found that it sounded weird, he looked like quite the womanizer after all.  
'This time I'm really serious about it.' He clarified. I didn't really like him. I mean, he was handsome alright but that doesn't get a lot of points on my list. It's about character and if he really was the womanizer I suspected then I definitely wouldn't go out with him, not if I had a choice at least.  
'Right, Haylee?' He turned to me.  
'Right...' I said as I subtly hid my anger in a smile. I ended up eating three buns from sheer stress, usually I limited my morning meals to a cracker or one slice of bread. I knew it wasn't healthy but I never felt like eating in the morning.  
'So, where are you two going today?' Haruka asked as everyone stood up.  
'We're staying here, Ren's going to teach me something about the saxophone.'  
'Absolutely.' He said. He took my arm and pulled me down the corridor and into a room.  
'How'd you know I play the sax?'  
'Your fingers are more flexible than normal people's, suggesting that you play an instrument with your fingers. That leaves the most common instruments such as trumpet, flute and sax. You don't seem much like a trumpet or a flute player so I figured it had to be the sax.'  
'That's creepy... Reminds me of Sherlock Holmes.'  
'Anyway. Couldn't you have thought of something better?'  
'Why? Don't you want to go on a date with me?' He said on a tempting tone.  
'Not really, no.' He looked offended.  
'Why not?'  
'You're not my type.'  
'What is your type?'  
'Quiet, funny and... less of a playboy.'  
'I'm not a playboy!'  
'Really? Count how many girls you've gone out with and see if you still think the same way.' I walked out and ran into Natsuki, he turned and walked away.  
'Hey, wait up!' I said as I ran after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.  
'Sorry about that. Can I talk to you for a moment?' He nodded and turned to me.  
'Oh wait, there's that smudge again. May I?' He nodded again and I took his glasses off, folding in the legs.  
'What'd you want to talk about?' He asked on a mean tone.  
'You'll be able to be Satsuki for a week. In this week you're going to learn to control your anger whether you like it or not. I'm not giving your glasses back.' He laughed and shook his head.  
'What makes you so sure that I won't hurt anyone?'  
'I'll be monitoring you.'  
'And that's supposed to stop me?'  
'I'll restrain you somehow.' I nodded confidently.  
'I'd like to see you try.' He said as he walked away.  
'Just don't try to hurt anyone.' My 'date' with Ren was no more so I quickly followed him.

'So what're you going to do?' I asked curiously as I walked beside him.  
'Compose.' He answered brielfy.  
'Can I help in any way?'  
'Maybe.'  
'Come on. Why are you angry with me?'  
'I'm not.'  
'You are.'  
'Am not.'  
'Yes you are.'  
'No I'm not!' With that he shoved me into a room and closed the door after himself.  
'I'm not angry with you.' He leaned against the door and sighed. I looked around and saw a piano in the corner of the room. I walked over and sat down. I hadn't been able to play our piano at home because it sounded terrible as a result of a lack of maintenance. This one seemed to be in a perfect state. I let my fingers slide over the keys and smiled unconciously, it brought back many memories.  
'What can you play?' He sat beside me and pressed a key.  
'Just silly things. I don't think you'd want to hear.'  
'I do, maybe you can teach me some of those silly things.'  
'Okay but it's been a while.' I positioned my fingers on the keys and started playing the tune I knew best.  
'That's ..., right?'  
'Yeah, I'm surprised you know it.' He put his fingers on the keys and played along. The door opened and Syo walked in, he hesitated upon seeing Satsuki but walked over anyway.  
'Mind if I join?'  
'Well-.'  
'No of course not.' I cut Satsuki off, he looked at me with an insulted look on his face.  
'Great.' He walked over to a set of cases and took out one, opening it and taking a violin out. After tuning he nodded and laid the ... on the strings. We started playing and he joined us as soon as he recognised the song. It sounded much better than when I played it alone.  
'Now I'll show you something.' Satsuki said as he flexed his fingers. I watched closely as he let his fingers fly over the keys, playing a lovely melody. It went too fast for me to memorize but it resounded in my mind.

After about an hour of showing off his fingers were pretty much uncapable of moving anymore.  
'Because of you I didn't get a chance to compose at all.' He said accusingly.  
'Sorry but you've got all day. Just start now.' He looked at the clock and nodded surprised.  
'I usually don't have much time to spend.'  
'You have an entire week now.' Syo said as he came closer. Satsuki glared at him and he quickly stepped back. I smacked him on the back of the head.  
'No glaring. He didn't say anything bad.' He growled something and nodded.  
'Good.' I said contently.  
'I'd better go, it's almost lunch time.' Syo said as he packed up the violin and walked out.  
'I want to show you something else.  
'Don't overdo it. Your hands are tired from playing.'  
'But I want you to see.'  
'You can show me tomorrow too, right?'  
'I suppose.'  
'I can hardly wait. Now, shall we go have lunch?'  
'It's not prepared yet.' He noted.  
'We can go into town right? The small village we passed on the way has a bistro.'  
'Should I drive?'  
'We can just walk. That'll take about half an hour or so.'  
'Through the woods?'  
'Yeah, no problem! I got supernatural navigation skills, no way we'd get lost.'

'We're lost.' I stated as I looked around, there was nothing but trees and bushes.  
'What about your supernatural navigation skills?' He said mockingly.  
'They kind of abandoned me...'  
'Well, I don't mind.' He sounded sarcastic.  
'Sorry for dragging you into this.'  
'I said I don't mind.' He sat down on a tree trunk and let out a deep breath. 'I don't mind spending time with you.'  
'Spending time with me? What do you mean?' He stood up and walked up to me.  
'Exactly as I said it. Spend. Time. With. You.' He grinned at the surprise on my face and took a few steps back.  
'Well… Me neither, I don't mind either.' I said as I tried to hide my flustered face.  
'Good. So, you want to walk around or stay here?'  
'I don't really feel like walking anymore, I'll probably get us in a desert or something.'  
'A desert? There're no deserts around here.'  
'I know but we'd definitely end up in one somehow.' I sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky.  
'It's going to rain…' I noted as I sniffed the air.  
'I don't feel like taking a shower here. Well, unless you'd join me.' He sat down opposite of me. I wasn't afraid of getting wet because of the rain, I had a different kind of worry on my mind.  
'What're you thinking of?' He asked after a moment of silence.  
'All sorts of things.'  
'Like what?' I was thinking of him, getting back to the house, the others and of course.  
'The future.' I answered vaguely.  
'What do you want your future to look like?' I could tell that it was an honest question.  
'Peaceful and quiet…'  
'Isn't your life peaceful and quiet yet?'  
'I'm currently living of my parents' inheritance, I can't do that forever. I dropped out of school so that won't help in getting a job later on. If things go on like this I'll end up at McDonalds, turning burgers and cleaning toilets.'  
'Why'd you drop out of school then?'  
'Because I can't do go to school and have a household at the same time. Pretty stupid huh?'  
'Not at all. Sounds logical to me.'  
'A friend of mine scans in the assignments most of the time and sends them to me so that I can still do something. I try to learn as much as I can from that.'  
'Then you didn't drop out completely.'  
'True.'  
'Then you still have the ability to change your future, right?'  
'Not without a diploma.'  
'Isn't there something like evening school or something?'  
'I wasn't allowed into that. Believe me, if a possible solution exists, I tried it already.' 'If you're as smart as I think you are then I'm sure you'll find a solution.'  
'Thanks, I probably will someday, somehow. Maybe I shouldn't worry about that right now.'  
'Good idea.' A thundering noise came from the skies and my eyes widened.  
'What's wrong?' Another one but a lot louder made me cower, my hands over my head as I started crying. Satsuki sat closer and put his arm around me.  
'Is it the thunder?' I nodded and yelped as another loud sound crashed down. He took something from his bag and put it over my ears. To my surprise all I could head now was comforting music. I looked up and saw that he was smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned against him, feeling how it started raining. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't just an ordinary fear. When I came to my brother that day, it was raining like mad and thunder and lightning crashed down. I guess that my brain kind of connected those two then. Ever since I've been afraid of it. I hid under my bed or in my closet whenever it happened, I'd stay there until it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and sneezed loudly. Looking around, I saw everything moving. I noticed arms around me and looked up, realising that Satsuki was carrying me. It was still pouring and our clothes were soaked. I still heard the music but I didn't see any lightning anymore. I took the headphones off and let out a deep breath.  
'How're you feeling?' He asked.  
'Better but cold. Thanks for helping out. I must've looked really pathetic back there.'  
'I'd say it looked really cute. Everyone has at least one fear anyway.' He put me down and walked on. I put my arms around him and forced him to stop. Words weren't needed to make clear what I meant. He turned and hugged me back, running his hand through my wet hair.  
'I'm glad that you came along, Haylee.' He whispered. 'Now I finally found someone who accepts me.'  
'You just have to give people some time to get to know you.' I looked up at him and smiled.  
'I'll try from now on.' He smiled back and turned back. I sneezed and shivered.  
'We should find someplace dry. Staying in the rain won't be good for either of us.' I'd always been quick to catch a cold so I had no doubt that I already had one by now.  
'You're right, let's go.' With that we unconciously moved further into the woods.

We found a few trees that provided enough shelter after a 15 minute walk and decided to stay there until the rain would stop. I leaned against a tree and tried to control my breathing, I was panting like a dog.  
'What's wrong? Did you catch a cold?' Satsuki asked worried.  
'Probably but don't worry about it. I'll just rest for a moment and then-.' A sharp pain in my heart made me fall to my knees as I clutched my shirt. He knelt down in front of me and reached out to me, pulling his hands back as I yelped. The pain slowly ebbed away, I was left with a flushed grimacing face and harsh breathing.  
'What the heck just happened?' He asked.  
'Nothing... to worry about...' I said as I closed my eyes briefly.  
'Like hell! Of course I worry!' I knew that shortness of breath and heavy chest pains usually indicated a heart attack but seeing that it went away without too much trouble I had no intention of worrying him. He got his cell phone out and held it up, searching for a signal. When he'd found one he dialed a number and held the phone against his ear, his other hand over his mouth.  
'Hello? Someone just had a heart attack here! Please send a helicopter or something!' He said panickingly. So he noticed what it was. I was surprised.  
'Because we're in the mountains! In a forest and we're lost! Can't you trace the call or something?' He paused for a moment.  
'No I won't calm down! Just hurry the fuck up!'  
'Satsuki...' I said angrily. 'Be nice.'  
'Sorry.' He apologised and listened to the person on the other side.  
'Okay, I'll stay on.' He walked back to me and knelt down in front of me.  
'Hang in there, they'll be here as soon as possible.'  
'It doesn't feel... that bad... It feels... Peaceful.'  
'No! It's bad, it's not good!'  
'Shhh... don't yell.'  
'Okay, I think there's a clearing a little further away. It's probably best if we go there.' He put his phone in his jacket pocket, leaving he call on, and carefully picked me up.  
'I'm going to make sure you'll be okay, Haylee.'

The helicopter arrived after a ten minute wait and I'd been in and out of consciousness ever since we got to the clearing. As the paramedics loaded me in I smiled sheepishly.  
'I've never been on a helicopter before.' I whispered happily, sounding almost like a child.  
'Stop talking.' Satsuki said as he took my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I woke up at the hospital and found Satsuki by my bedside.  
'How are you feeling?' He asked.  
'Pretty good. Was it a heart attack?' He nodded.  
'A small one. There probably won't be any consequences.'  
'Then why do you look so sad?'  
'I thought you'd die.' He muttered.  
'You're not rid of me just yet.'  
'I'm serious!' He clutched the sheet and bit his lip. I sat up and kissed him.  
'Sorry for worrying you.'  
'Don't move, Haylee!' A girl yelled as she walked in. I sat back and laughed.  
'Naomi, it wasn't that bad. Why are you here? Naomi was the friend from school who always sent me the assignments. We'd been friends since kindergarten.  
'I heard your name on the news and I ignored at least ten traffic lights to get here.' She said stressed.  
'Ten traffic lights? Honestly, you're so reckless sometimes.' She stared at Satsuki for a moment and then at me, she had that 'good job' look on her face.  
'Right. Naomi, this is Satsuki. Satsuki, that's Naomi. She's the friend that sends over the assignments.' He stood up and held out his hand.  
'Thanks for helping Haylee with her school problems.' He said formally. Naomi was visibly surprised and shook his hand.  
'No problem, it's the least I can do.' He nodded, sat back down and focused on me again.  
'Satsuki? Could you call the others and tell them where we are? They're probably worried about us.'  
'Sure, be right back.' He stood and walked out, only hesitating at the door for a minute.  
'So. Who is he?' This was the real her, curious and demanding an honest answer.  
'Imagine him with glasses on.' She nodded. 'And now that he's singing.' She let out a yell and hit my arm.  
'He's one of the Starrish guys!' I laid a finger on my lips, hushing her a bit. 'What the heck did you do to meet him?'  
'They gave a concert just below the hill. I got curious so I took a look.'  
'And that's it? He decided he liked you right there?'  
'No... I was asked to come live with them as a shrink.' A mixture of laughter and disbelief formed her expression.  
'You? A shrink?'  
'Yeah I said that too. But I decided to go along and voila, that's how.'  
'Amazing, Haylee, truly amazing. So, how would you DTR?' She'd watched too much of the series Awkward on MTV again.  
'DTR, what was that again?'  
'Define The Relationship.'  
'That's a tough one. I mean, I like him so very much but there's a small problem...'  
'Like?'  
'You remember what my brother had?' She nodded. 'He has it too.' She gasped.  
'What a plot twist!' I smacked her and sighed.  
'It's not that that itself is a problem. It's just that-'  
'Visiting hour is over!' A doctor said as he walked in.  
'Tell me later, okay?' She smiled, petted my head and walked out.  
'So, Haylee, how are you feeling?' The tall, man asked. He looked younger than the average doctor.  
'Good, a bit tired but that's not unusual.'  
'Do you know by what a heart attack is caused?' I shook my head.  
'By a blockage that interupts the blood flow, which causes heart cells to die. Luckily for you, the flow was only stopped for a few seconds, causing minimum damage. There will be few to no consequences as you get older. We'll keep you here for a few more nights though, for observation.'  
'Okay. Thanks, doctor.'  
'You're very welcome.' Satsuki walked back in, the doctor ignored him completely in walking out.  
'Did you say something to him?' I asked.  
'No, why?' He sat down and let out a deep breath.  
'No reason.'  
'What was the problem?' I frowned at him.  
'A heart attack.'  
'Not that. With me.'  
'You heard?' He nodded.  
'It's that there's also Natsuki, I'm not sure if it's possible to... you know...' He looked down at his hands in his lap and nodded.  
'I get it. I do.'  
'I'm sorry.' He looked up at me. I laid a hand on his cheek and kissed him.  
'I love you, Haylee.' He said as he returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Chapter 5

After that I finally fell asleep, dreaming peacefully. When I woke up, however, that peace was replaced by fear. I was hanging in the air with a rope tied around my waist. As I looked down my stomach twisted. There was at least 10 meters between me and the ground. Looking up, I saw a man standing on a platform. He had glasses on and looked kind of creepy from my point of view. Looking around I realised we were at an arena, on the stage with all the lights on us.  
'Shinomiya Satsuki!' He yelled. I looked down and saw three huge men holding Satsuki down, making him face the floor. 'I told you that love is forbidden!' The guy said some words with a weird accent.  
'I'm not on that school anymore!' Satsuki yelled back. The men let him go and ran for their lives. He looked up.  
'Haylee?' He said surprised. 'Saotome, you bastard! Release her!' Just as he said the last word I dropped a meter.  
'I also told you that a singer with a girlfriend is much less popular than a single one!' Saotome said. I dropped another meter and by now there were tears in my eyes.  
'Would you sacrifice your career for her?' I dropped another meter and yelled.  
'No! No he wouldn't!' I yelled. 'I won't let you.'  
'But-'  
'No! I won't be the one who gets in the way of your success!' This time I dropped two meters.  
'Fine! I quit!' He yelled back.  
'And we won't make another song when he's gone!' Haruka and the others walked up the stage.  
'To us the fame isn't important! We just want to make music!' Syo shouted.  
'But fame is necessary if you want to keep on making music!' Saotome countered.  
'What about us? Aren't we good enough?' Even I noticed that he couldn't find a good comment for that one.  
'You've convinced me! I'm out!' With that he turned on a jetpack and took off.  
'Can someone please get me down now?' I asked as I struggled. Then something moves at my back and before I knew it the rope had released me as I'd asked and I tumbled down, screaming my lungs out. Catch me, catch me, please catch me! I thought as I flipped over in the air, now falling face forward. Satsuki stood beneath me with open arms but that wasn't very reassuring. I knocked him over and landed on his chest.  
'I'm so sorry! You okay?' I said as I sat up, hearing my bones creaking in the process.  
'I'm fine. How are you? No pain in your heart or anything?' He sat up as well and looked me in the eyes.  
'No, all good. Just a bit shaky.' I held up my trembling hand and smiled. He took it and laid it over his heart, it was beating incredibly fast.  
'I thought I'd lose you again. That's two times in one day.'  
'I told you you wouldn't be rid of me just yet.' He stood and helped me up, I held his hand tightly. I was still wearing the hospital robe and I shivered as a cold breeze brushed against my bare arms.  
'Haylee, you alright?' Haruka asked as she walked up to me.  
'Yeah, nothing to worry about.'  
'That's good. I can't believe he did that.'  
'Yeah, but that was a nice catch, Satsuki.' Syo said as he patted his back. I squeezed his hand and he smiled at Syo.  
'Thanks.'

We went home and I dressed into my pyjamas, sitting on my bed and looking around the room. I let out a deep breath and laid my hand over my heart. It was beating as it had always done, nothing had changed. I was startled by knocking on the door and I let out a deep breath.  
'Come in.' The door opened and Satsuki walked in, closing the door softly behind him. He stood in front of me and smiled.  
'Weird, isn't it?'  
'What is?'  
'That when we first met, I nearly hit you into a hospital. But now even the thought of you getting hurt makes me feel like I'm going to die.'  
'Don't exaggerate.'  
'I'm not, I mean it.' He pushed me down onto the bed and sat on top of me, his hand on my cheek.  
'Maybe I should return the favor somehow.' He grinned and leaned forward, kissing me softly. He lay down beside me, I turned to him and laughed.  
'You can't imagine how blessed I feel.' I took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

In the end, when we brought Natsuki back. I explained it entirely to him. He said that he'd known for quite some time already. Saying that he'd always had blackouts. When he woke up afterwards, it was surrounded by injured people or broken objects. After googling it he found out it was DID, D_issociative identity__ disorder__._ He confessed that he liked me and so we set out to search for a solution. One day I partly knocked off his glasses and observed the change. To my surprise it seemed that, with only one on, both Satsuki and Natsuki could be out at the same time. They could think at the same time and hear eachother's thoughts. I couldn't figure out how it worked but it didn't matter. Now we'd found a solution. I turned his glass into a monocle and we tried it out for a while. It turned out to work great.

~Fin~


End file.
